


Day 29 - Doing something sweet

by elessar_undomiel



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Johnlock [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: At a funfair, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutant!lock, Mutantlock, Sherlock has mindreading and telekinetic powers, Teenlock, X-men - Freeform, john is a healer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elessar_undomiel/pseuds/elessar_undomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They walked around the funfair, holding hands."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 29 - Doing something sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassiopeia221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeia221B/gifts).



> I had promised you to write a mutant!lock fic, hadn't I? ;) So this is for you, hope you like it!
> 
> Inspired by [this](http://johnlockiseternal.tumblr.com/post/127414698552/seriously-tho-none-of-you-probably-cares-about) headcanon, but I decided that, after meeting John, Sherlock has learnt to control his powers and they got stronger and now he also has telekinetic powers. I'm...not that happy with the result, I guess I wasn't in a very fluffy mood, but I hope you like it anyways :P

They walked around the funfair, holding hands. Sherlock had got a stomach ache after eating too much candy-floss, but John, sweet John, loving John, had lightly brushed his fingers against Sherlock’s belly and cured him, and now Sherlock was being pulled towards a colourful sidestall. John paid one pound and the old man handed him a gun. He began to shoot at the moving targets, hitting most of them and choosing for prize a big stuffed bee, which he immediately extended to Sherlock. 

The boy’s face lit up and turned a lovely shade of pink, but instead of taking it he pecked John’s lips and whispered “wait, hold it for me just a moment, will you?”

With a mischievous grin on his face, he paid the man and took the gun. He hit every single target. After all, no one had said he couldn't use his powers, right?

They walked away, both giggling, Sherlock with his stuffed bee and John trying to hold with one arm a gigantic teddy bear with a big heart-shaped patch on his chest, the fingers of his other hand entwined with Sherlock’s.

“You’re a cheat, you know?”

“Just a bit.”

“I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God, only one more day!! I think it will take me a few days to write it, I want to make a decent job ;P


End file.
